I'm So Finnicking Awesome
by RawrSaysTheRainbow
Summary: I wanted to write about Finnick and Annie :D Because Finnick shouldn't have died D': Story of Annie and Finnick Odair, childhood sweethearts xD In this fic anyway
1. Prologue

**Hey! I wanted to write about Finnick..because his was the only death that I couldn't deal with :'c I thought I'd post a prologue..to be mean xD Please read and thank you! ~Kat**

* * *

_**Finnick~**_

"NO!" I shouted, banging my fist on the desk in front of the monitors. "ANNIE!" I screamed, even though I knew she couldn't hear me.  
The other victors turned to stare, as much in surprise as anything else. Finnick Odair, having a breakdown over one of his tributes? Oh, no, that would never happen. But it was, and it was a struggle to calm myself down, not wanting to attract the attention of the Gamemakers in their little locked room. Johanna Mason came up, taking my arm and saying "Look. At the screen." I forced myself to look. There she was. Annie. She was alive. The cave she'd been hiding in hadn't crushed her to death. I stare at the screen in wonder as she pulled herself from a pile of rocks and gazed around at the destruction of the Gamemaker-manufactured earthquake. I sigh in relief and whisper her name. Johanna shoots me a glance but doesn't comment.

It's her third year of mentoring, since her victory in the 61st Hunger Games. A year after mine. It's long enough that she's used to the Capitol, the stupid affected accent and the ridiculous fashions that I pretend to love so much.

The other mentors eventually lost interest in me, and went back to staring at the screens in front of them, searching for their tributes. I stay in front of mine, staring desperately at Annie. At least she was still alive. I had that much at least. I breathe out, trying to slow my heartbeat. I was Finnick Odair, hearthrob of Panem, wanted by all in the Capitol - but all I wanted was Annie. I groan with frustration and clench my fists. I was slipping. I could just see Snow's beady eyes and puffy lips, and smell his overpowering scent of blood and roses.

_"Remember, Mr Odair, that which is close to us causes us the most pain when it leaves.."_

I can barely think of that conversation without wanting to rip his stupid lips off and choke him with them. But it works. I feel my face sliding into "The Odair Stare" as the Capitol newsreaders are fond of calling it, and I sprawl in my chair, appearing lazy and unnaffected, when really my mind is working faster than a net of fish struggling to be set free, turning over and over ways to help Annie, to help her win. My mask slips for a minute as I struggle to contemplate having to live without her. I sit there for twenty minutes, waiting for another glimpse of Annie, who has found a smaller, untouched cave to hide in. The sky turns dark and half the tributes (and mentors) are asleep when Johanna comes up and pokes me in the shoulder.

"Finnick, it's dark, they're all asleep okay? If something happens you'll be the first to know. Come outside with me, it's boring in here." She drags me to the staircase leading to the roof, and I don't protest. Johanna and I, we're sort of friends. We're the closest victors to our own ages. She's 11 months younger than me, and we bonded a bit over the last two years. She's very rebellious and acts like she has nothing to lose, which I guess she doesn't. I'm not sure. We don't really talk about ourselves much. The Capitol spies are everywhere. I don't even think she knows about...well, _me._

_Thank you for reading! I'll post the first chapter soon :D _


	2. Finnick

_**Hey! So here's the first chapter! B to The W xD This is what I hypothesise about their ages :3 I made up the birthdays (: Thank you so much for reading!**_

_**Finnick is 14 in 65th games**_

_**He is 24 in the 75th**_

_**Annie was in the 70th games**_

_**Which was 5 years after Finnick**_

_**So just say she's two years younger than him**_

_**Finnick is 14 Annie is 12**_

_**Finnick is 24 Annie is 22**_

_**Finnick is 19 Annie is 17**_

_**If Annie's birthday is two days before Hunger Games**_

_**And Finnick's is two months after**_

_**Annie is 13 when Finnick is 14 (And in the Games)**_

* * *

_**Finnick~**_

I still sort of remember the first time I met Annie, when we were six...well, when she was four and I was six. Our parents were talking at someone's wedding party and I was wandering around in my underpants. Even back then, I didn't like wearing clothes that much... but Annie was wearing this blue floaty dress, and she looked so cute in it, and she came up to me and said "You're in your pants. Where are your clothes? Do you have clothes?" and I said "Yes, but I don't want to wear them."

"Why?" she asked.

"Well, have you seen my muscles?" I said flexing my arms.

That's what my mother told me I said. She said I was a right little flirt when I was young. I can't remember that bit too well. But Annie just laughed and said I was very "muscled."

We sat together at dinner and I showed her some knots. She was pretty good at them too. And pretty. I think that's when we became best friends.

We used to fish together, with little buckets and nets, and then we would swim to the coral reef and follow the fish underwater before catching them like we were taught. We'd build sandcastles and draw pictures on the beach, and stay up for ages watching the stars. When she started going to school I watched out for her, and hung around with her. We told each other everything, had dinner at each other's houses almost everyday, and had special places that we went to. We had a secret "fish language", secret codes and secret signs. We were extremely close, and everyone either called us the twins or asked when the wedding would be.

On Annie's 13th birthday, two days before the Reaping, I kissed her.

We'd gone down to the rockpools and I'd given her a knotted bracelet I'd made. She was really happy when she opened it and put it on immediately.

"Annie?" I said, stepping closer.

"Yes Finn?" she replied, fixing the bracelet onto her wrist.

"Happy Birthday."

"Tha-" Her eyes grew wide as I leaned forward and kissed her. It was impulsive and reckless, which was why I was so relieved when, a few seconds later, she kissed me back. We stood there kissing for a while, until suddenly she broke off.

"I-I have to go home, my mother will want me to set the table for dinner!" she said hurriedly.

"Wait, Annie, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure, see you later Finn!" she shouted over her shoulder as she rushed along the beach, her hair streaming behind her in uncontrollable waves.

I sat down on the sand and doodled for a while. I'd known I liked her for a while now. We'd pretty much grown up together, and I knew her as well as I knew myself. If not more.

I wondered if I'd blown it. But she'd kissed me back! Sure, she'd left quickly, but she said she'd see me later.

I sighed and erased my sand drawing of a crab, trickling sand between my fingers. Standing up, I fished some leftover rope from my pocket and tied water knots in it until it it was too small to do anything else with. I shoved it back in my pocket and walked into town, to the bakery. I bought a loaf of bread for my mother and ate a piece immediately. What? It smelt soooo good! And tasted loooovely. I love bread.

When I got home my mother was setting dinner on the table. She turned when she heard me enter the room.

"Finnick," she smiled. "You're just in time, any later and your father would make you have it for supper"

"I bought some bread," I held up the bread. "And I gave Annie her birthday present."

"Ahh, good. Did she like it?"

"Yeah." I blushed then ducked to take my shoes off. If my mother noticed, she didn't comment. Instead she told me to put the shoes by the door and wash my hands before eating. I had just sat down when my father came in, brushing his overalls down.

"Alright son? Busy day?" he asked as he sat opposite me.

"Yeah, I hung around with Annie." I replied, grabbing some bread and putting a piece of cod on top.

"Oh? I see." He took a piece of bread and copied me.

"Did you get a big catch then?" I took a bite of my food, hoping to distract him.

"Oh, yes, the weather was very good today, we got a good haul" he answered, mopping up his sauce with the remainder of his bread. "Actually that reminds me of that day when..."

"Good..." I said vaguely as he launched into a long fishing tale that involved three jellyfish, someone's lunch and a beard. Instead of listening to his story for what felt like the 500th time, I tuned it out and thought about Annie. I loved how funny and kind and genuine she was, how she wasn't afraid to tell me off for excessive shameless flirting and not paying attention in class, to the point where my teacher threatened to send me back to Annie's class more than once. I wouldn't have minded, only I wanted to do well to please my parents. Annie was really clever, probably more so than me to be honest. I really couldn't help wishing that she would say that she loved me too...

"Finnick, are you eating that bread or is it going to fall on the floor?" my mother's voice roused me from my daydream.

"What?" I said, taking a big mouthful of food.

She raised an eyebrow and glanced at my father, who smirked and said "You wouldn't be preoccupied with any...young ladies, would you Finnick?"

"No!" I spluttered.

"Well you wouldn't be interested in this then..." he said, taking a bright green envelope from his pocket. "I found it at the door when I came in, it says "Finnick Odair" in some weird kind of curly girly writing, hmm, I wonder whose that could be..."

It took almost all my patience not to snatch it out of his hands.

"But I guess you wouldn't want it, would he dear? He asked my mother, who shook her head sadly.

"No, it's too bad for that poor girl, for shame Finnick. For shame." They laughed.

"Urgh!" I groaned. "Just give it me already. Please." I added.

Ever so slowly, my dad handed it over.

I ripped it open to find a sheet of paper that read:

**Dear Finnick**

**Thank you very much for the birthday present. It's very pretty, I love it.**

**Finnick, we need to talk. Meet me tomorrow at the rockpools after breakfast?**

**Love,**

**Annie**


	3. Finnick 2

**Well, I'm really quickly writing this chapter. I just found out prelims are in 8 weeks, I get 5 days study leave, I have two essays (for the SQA) due this week plus quadratic formulas(?) for tomorrow. Lol. xD S4's rubbish. Plus, I'm watching Revenge :3**

* * *

**~Finnick~**

The next day, I woke up early. I got dressed in a dark green shirt and long shorts, before running a comb through my hair to please my mother. I went downstairs hurriedly, almost tripping over a small pile of fishing nets to be mended on the last step. I noticed as I walked into the kitchen that my father had already gone to work. My mother was up extra-early as usual, having already prepared breakfast for me, my father and herself as well as cleaning the house. The cheap blue and white tiles gleamed and the wooden floors shined. She always gets like this close to Reaping Day. She's a pretty fanatical cleaner but she'd seriously outdone herself this time. She'd even washed the door. Women. I shook my head, grinning as I thought of my dad, alway teasing my mum by shaking his head and saying "Women." with a sigh.

I grabbed some toasted bread and put a tiny amount of butter on it. Wandering into the hallway, I bumped into my mother, who asked if I was going out.

"Yeees..." I replied, drawing the syllable out.

"Ooh, I wonder who with?" she laughed, reaching out to ruffle my hair.

"Hey!" I said, ducking under her arm and striding to the door. "You're not getting that out of me so easily."

I opened the door and left her laughing like a drain. She recovered enough to shout after me "Be back by 10!"

I jogged all the way to the beach, passing a group of people I knew from school. I slowed and waved, exchanging a few words with them before stepping off the beaten path and walking over to the rockpools. Annie was there, scooping sand up absently with a shell as she scanned the sea. She was perched on a smooth stone embedded in the sand that curved along the side of the biggest rockpool. We called it the Prawn when we were little. I smiled and jogged over.

"Annie!"

She looked over, then stood up, dusting the sand off her trousers.

"Finn." she smiled. I sighed in relief. So she wasn't mad at me. Good.

"What's up? Has your aunt had the baby yet?" I asked. Her aunt was due to give birth anyday now, but she was still working. Not like she had any choice. If we didn't meet each dock's fish and pearl quota for the month, we were all punished. Another of the Capitol's little enforcements. Everyone helped Annie's aunt out though, lightening her load, doing some of her work, slipping her extra bread, or the odd fish or two. We're not all barbarians in District 4.

"No...they were talking yesterday about sending for the doctor.. it's a bit worrying to be honest.." she replied, scuffing her foot on the beach. She looked up at me, then smirked.

"What?" I said, taken aback.

"Nice hair...Fin_ella_..." she dissolved into giggles.

"What? What's wrong with my hair?" I half-shouted, worriedly feeling my hair.

"It...It has...oh my gosh. It has glitter in it!" she spluttered, almost falling over.

"Wh-what - OH MY GOD MY HAIR HAS GLITTER IN IT!" I shook my head and cascades of glitter fell out. "How - my mother. I expect she thinks that's funny. I - WAIT. I walked all the way here with GLITTER IN MY HAIR! Oh no.. I met James and Titan and Pierce and oh noooo... They'll have seen FINNICK ODAIR wearing glitter! My life is ruined!" I fell to my knees, fake-sobbing. Annie was staring at me, torn between laughing and showing concern.

"Uhmm..Finn?" she asked, giggling.

"-GLITTER, and I will NEVER - yes?" I said, springing up and standing in front of her.

"Do you want to go to the caves? It's too sunny here."

"Yeah."

We walked across the beach to the west, towards the small caves at the edge of the beach. We used to hide in them when we were little. It's 9 o'clock, and a sunny morning, the kind where you can barely see anything it's so bright.

It's a relief to be in the dark, damp, cool cave. We sit on the damp sand, taking our shoes off and burying our feet. We talk about school and the sea and the weather and our families and eventually we run out of things to say. Both elephants in the room loom larger and larger, until Annie brought one of them up.

"Soo...are you worried about tomorrow?"

"I guess...I was just counting on there being too many people for it to be us. What about you?" I asked.

"Yeah..I mean, it's horrible..and I don't see the point of them at all," she looked around quickly. "But I really really hope it's not you!" She looked down and bit her lip. "Finnick..." she sighed and stood up, dragging me up with her. She looked me straight in my eyes, stepping forward until our lips were almost touching. "I really, really hope you don't get reaped." and she leaned forward and kissed me.

Bam. Elephant number two.

* * *

**Waah. So much dialogue Q-Q I'm sorry. I'll try and make it more interesting next time :s If you review/favourite then Finnick sprinkles glitter in your hair. c:**


End file.
